Snakes and rodents readily traverse boundaries that effectively keep out larger mammals and humans, like cyclone fences and rote iron fences. There is a current and seemingly intractable need to for a barrier to deter and or catch different sized snakes and/or rodents, while preferably having minimal impact on the visual surroundings.